elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thane of Falkreath
|type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = Favor258 }} Thane of Falkreath is a quest available in . The Dragonborn can gain the title of Thane of Falkreath Hold. Objectives #Befriend the Jarl of Falkreath #Assist three citizens of Falkreath #Return to the Jarl Walkthrough Upon speaking to Jarl Siddgeir, he will request a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. If the Dragonborn waits to reach level 9 without visiting Falkreath, the Jarl will request to see them by sending a letter via courier. Starting the quest via letter will skip the "Rare Gifts" quest for Siddgeir. The starting quest for the Jarl to obtain a drink is a "radiant" quest that cannot be started if the Dragonborn has one of the quests for "Rare Gifts" active. After getting his drink, the Jarl will give the Dragonborn a quest to kill a bandit leader at a radiant location. Upon completing this objective, the offer of becoming a Thane will be made. The Dragonborn must now assist three citizens of Falkreath. There are several easy ways to assist the people of Falkreath: Because Falkreath has the fewest citizen quests of any hold, and because the town is so open to dragon attacks, if the Dragonborn waits until the mid-game or endgame to become Thane, it can be difficult to find enough citizens alive to do three quests. This becomes an even worse problem with installed, as citizens will also be attacked by vampires. Mathies (the farmer), Lod (the blacksmith) and Narri (the tavern worker) can be killed. Players can usually find the remaining quests they need by finding citizens who tend to stay inside buildings and by investing 500 gold in Gray Pine Goods using the Investor Speech skill. Additionally, if you drop an expensive piece of armor on the ground and a character asks if they can have it, letting them do so will grant progress towards becoming Thane. The quest objective for the Jarl will be different depending on civil war quests. If the expansion is installed (and enabled), the Dragonborn may receive a letter at any time early in their adventures from Siddgeir requesting a meeting at his longhouse in Falkreath. If this is the case, if the Dragonborn goes to meet him, the first part of this quest will be skipped entirely in favor of the next part of the quest to become a Thane. The Jarl of Falkreath is added as a citizen so when the quest is started only two citizens need to be helped. Rewards for earning this title include the Blade of Falkreath, along with the standard Thane option for dealing with pursuing guards in the hold. Journal Bugs * Before being given the first radiant quest by Jarl Siddgeir to get him some Black-Briar Mead, the Dragonborn may have to accept a quest from Nenya, the Jarl's steward, to kill a bandit leader in one of the nearby hideouts. Once the bandit leader has been killed, the Dragonborn is directed back to Nenya to complete the quest. However, when she is spoken to, the dialogue option to finish the quest does not appear. **It is still possible to finish it by speaking to the Jarl instead, who will give the appropriate dialogue. * The favor counter can get stuck before reaching 3/3, regardless of which quests are done. ** This can be fixed by selling cabbages to Mathies. * Jarl Siddgeir may not offer the quest to acquire Black-Briar Mead if the quest "Rare Gifts" is active. *It is possible for Lod and Mathies from Falkreath to spawn dead. Not being killed by a dragon or any other thing, but just spawn that way. This bug can prevent the Dragonborn from becoming the Thane of Falkreath. * If given the letter from the Jarl, and the quest is not completed before the conclusion of "Season Unending," if Falkreath is handed over to the Stormcloaks, then, even after becoming the Thane of Falkreath, the quest "Speak to the Jarl of Falkreath" will remain in the journal. * When going to Falkreath a dragon who attacks the villagers every visit may appear. If it kills more than two of the following: Hert, Mathies, Runil, Thadgeir, or Dengeir, then obtaining the Thane of Falkreath title and the house associated in the DLC may be impossible to get. * If the quest "Contract: Kill Helvard" for the Dark Brotherhood has already been completed before talking to the Jarl, he may not give any dialogue options to start the quest, making it impossible to become Thane. Category:Skyrim: Thane Quests Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests